


dents

by lordbhreanna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Resident Evil 3 Remake, Rough Kissing, Scars, Some sort of pillow talk, it's just a silly drabble i did as a writing warm-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbhreanna/pseuds/lordbhreanna
Summary: Jill finds the scar Carlos gave him after the punch. She decides to gift him a new one.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Jill Valentine
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	dents

**Author's Note:**

> Went back to those tumblr prompts I have pending.
> 
>  **Prompt sent by anon:** "Pillow talk or a playful valenvaef moment."
> 
> Inspired too by [FanficReader01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01)'s edit of Nicholai with a lip scar. And since the actual pillow talk happened in the last LO&W, I went more with playful moment.

“Is this a new scar?”

Elbows sank down on his chest, Jill pursed her lips in a smirk when her thumb rubbed at the raspy, thin lines of his mouth. The pad lingered in a faint pleat near its corner, concealed by the dim lights and the paleness of his skin. Crossing his lips in a straight line, the scar sectioned his mouth in two. Jill found herself lured by it, as if she had found a small treasure. A secret in open view. She shifted her weight over him when his hands crawled up to her waist, coming to rest at the small of her back. He laughed throatily, canines flashing.

“No.”

“I bet it’s a shaving one, then,” Jill snarked in mock, eyes squinted as her smirk grew. 

Her thumb tapped onto it, then stroked it slowly, delighting herself in the texture. One of his hands climbed up. Fingers circled around her wrist, but they didn’t push her away.

“Actually, it was a present. From Oliveira,” he chuckled wryly, nipping at the tip of her thumb. His glare riveted to her eyes, impishly, waiting for her reaction. “You know, at the helipad. In Raccoon City. He’s got quite a punch.”

“Oh, he does,” she nodded, raising her eyebrows. 

Her nail scraped at the scar, head bowing down until their noses clashed and their mouths brushed together. 

“And you deserved it,” she remarked.

Nicholai let out a wolfish laugh that reverberated against his ribs. Jill sensed it in her own bones. Interrupting the teasing quip he had aimed to throw back at her, she dived down and gave one tentative lick over the scar before trapping the scarred, bottom lip between her teeth. His chuckle turned to a hungry growl, lifting up the hand at her wrist to bury it in her hair, pulling her head down fiercely.

Then she bit, hard, intent on leaving her own dent.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a warm-up exercise when I was feeling like writing, but couldn't focus. I know the next LO&W is taking its sweet time, sorry! But I have promised myself I will upload the first chapter by the end of this month, so it's coming very soon ❤️


End file.
